Caperucita Azul Oscuro
by las cuervo00
Summary: La joven Rachel o Caperucita como la llaman algunos se embarcara en una misteriosa aventura que creía leyenda de su abuelita. eso le hará descubrir que toda leyenda siempre tiene algo real y que no todos lo lobos son malos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los Teen Titans **no me pertenecen** , pero como no sacan la sexta temporada de la serie original, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que escribir Bbrae.

Esta historia iba a ser un oneshot. La verdad, las historias con muchos capítulos me cuestan mucho, pero si tengo apoyo y reviews y favs me esforzaré por seguirla. Espero que os guste :) Saludos, **HARLEEQUIN GIRL.**

CAPÍTULO 1: Sonrisas cortantes.

Érase una vez, en un pueblo llamado Jump, perdido en medio de ninguna parte, vivía una chica que se llamaba Rachel Roth. Era una chica muy característica: tenía los cabellos cortos y violáceos, un rostro serio, sereno e imperturbable, y lo que más destacaba de ella era su inseparable capa de color azul oscuro. Tenía la costumbre de llevarla a todas partes, y de esconder su rostro bajo ella. Se la había echo su abuela Azar, con todo el amor y cariño del mundo. Si no hubiera sido por esa capa, esta historia no habría surgido del modo en el que lo hizo.

Era un día normal para Caperucita azul. Ella paseaba por la calle, al lado de sus amigas del pequeño pueblo, en el que vivían : Korianna, a la que llamaban Starfire por su deslumbrante belleza; Karen, a la que llamaban Abeja por su porte natural de reina; y Nicole, a la que llamaban Jinx por la mala suerte que siempre llevaba consigo.

Ese año no había sido especialmente bueno para nuestra protagonista, ni para nadie del pueblo. Una epidemia de gripe había caído sobre la región, y mucha gente del pueblo cayó enferma. Eso, más la falta de lluvia que destrozó toda posibilidad a la cosecha de poder crecer, hizo que las cosas se pusieran críticas. La gente estaba desanimada y enferma, lo que creaba un ambiente gris y monótono por todo el pueblo.

A Caperucita lo que más le afectó fue que su querida abuela Azar cayó enferma. Tanto la quería, que todos los días iba con una cesta hasta su casa en medio del bosque, ya que su abuela se había mudado allí para poder meditar mejor y así poder apreciar las pequeñas cosas, o eso le dijo a Rachel. Esa tarde en concreto, había pasado algo insólito. Star lo contaba todo muy afectada.

-Mi hermano Ryand- al que llaman Darkfire-dice que lo vio por la noche. Él nos contó a mí y a Komad- a la que llaman Blackfire, por ser una belleza negra, opuesta a su hermana- que presenció como se comía a nuestras ovejas.-Todas la miraban con terror. Si lo que decía era verdad, el pueblo había vuelto a un grave problema del cual nadie quería nunca hablar.-Dice que se las zampaba como Glunflorks, que ni siquiera masticaba.

-Esos son cuentos Star, no deberías creerte todo lo que dice tu hermano.-Nicole, en parte, tenía razón. Darkfire era conocido por sus innumerables bromas pesadas, aunque sin mala intención.

-¡Pero yo vi la verdad en sus ojos!-Caperucita azul escuchaba estática, totalmente seria.-¡Por poco lloró tras contárnoslo!

-Star, son historias, te lo dijo para asustarte y divertirse un rato.-Dijo Abeja.

Caperucita azul sabía que eso no eran historias. Ella era una de las pocas personas en el pueblo que sabían leer, y su padre tenía esa biblioteca prohibida que tanto le llamaba la atención. Caperucita ya ha robado algún que otro libro muchas veces, y aunque algunos eran de historias románticas o fantásticas, ella encontró libros que tenían un intenso estudio de estas extrañas criaturas, de estos monstruos. El libro autentificaba su existencia mediante pruebas, y ponía todo lo que les debilitaba o les hacía descubrirse. Caperucita azul no les temía, ella sabía que hacer en caso de peligro. No, ella no tenía miedo por sí misma, ella temía por su abuela Azar.

-Star, yo sí te creo.-Para la sorpresa de todas, Caperucita azul apoyó a Korianna. Ella era la menos esperada para darle la razón, y mucho menos para apoyarla.-Chicas, tengo que irme a casa de mi abuela, necesita que lleve medicinas y té.

-Yo te acompaño, el otro día le prometí que le llevaría una de mis famosas galletas de avellanas.-Dijo Nicole.

Nicole había estado acompañando a Caperucita los últimos viajes. Al principio fue por acompañarla, pero más tarde le cogió cariño a Azar. Las tres discutían sobre cosas como literatura, medicina, política... Cosas prohibidas a una señorita común. Nicole gozaba con cada visita, y Azar se sentía más plena, más querida.

Las dos se despidieron del grupo y avanzaron hasta casa de Rachel. Entraron y Caperucita le dijo a Nicole que esperara en la entrada, ya que podría despertar a Trigon, y eso no era buena idea. Trigon era su padre y presidente del ayuntamiento. Era conocido por su fiereza y dureza, tal que así que lo llamaban "Trigon, el terrible". Rachel se metió en su habitación, donde tenía el té y las medicinas dentro de una cesta de mimbre, para que no se le olvidaran. Ella no lo iba a decir, pero también llevaba consigo algo por si las moscas, una pequeña daga de plata. Según ella había leído, las únicas formas de matar a un hombre lobo eran o bien disparándole una bala de plata, o bien cortándole la cabeza o arrancándole el corazón. Ella sabía que no eran especiales amigos de la plata, así que compró esa daga al herrero, por un precio bastante elevado, pero ser la hija del hombre más poderoso y rico del pueblo tenía sus ventajas. Guardó la daga en uno de los bolsillos de su capa, y salió de la casa en dirección al bosque, acompañada de Nicole.

El bosque era precioso, y Rachel se sentía locamente feliz cuando estaba en él. Conocía cada trozo del bosque como si de la palma de su mano se tratase. Todos los árboles, los tres riachuelos, todas las rocas y todos los tipos de flores y arbustos que habían en cuatrocientas hectáreas de bosque. El camino a casa de su abuela era corto si se tomaba un atajo desde un punto concreto del camino, pero también estaba la posibilidad de poder ir por el camino más largo, y traerle flores, ya que este consistía en atravesar un campo de margaritas, alfalfa, amapolas, cardos, claveles, dientes de león, gramíneas, zarzamoras, rosas y muchos más tipos de flores silvestres. Caperucita azul siempre prefería ir por el camino corto y ver a su querida abuela directamente, pero Nicole pensaba que lo mejor era llevarle flores. Todos los días que le acompañaba Nicole desde hace dos semanas, el tiempo que llevaba Jinx acompañando a Caperucita a casa de su abuela, tenían siempre la misma discusión.

-Vamos por el corto, y punto.-Nicole ponía sus manos en las caderas, y arqueaba la ceja con autosuficiencia y altanería. Ella siempre ha sido una chica que tenía que salirse con la suya en todo tipo de ocasiones. No iba a conformarse sin pelear antes.

-¿Por qué, porque tú lo digas?-Ella empezó a imitar a Rachel, cosa que a nuestra protagonista no le hizo especial gracia.-Uuh, soy Caperucita azul, no me quito esta capa ni aunque empiece a arder. Soy una depresiva y una aguafiestas que ni siquiera quiere llevar flores a su abuela, porque las flores traen alegría, y si yo toco eso muero por lo deprimente que soy, uuuh.-Caperucita mantuvo la cara totalmente seria durante todo el rato. No se podía saber en qué pensaba.

-¿Has acabado?-Jinx la miró con horror.-¿Ahora qué pasa, mi carácter depresivo te provoca caras de espanto, o qué?

En ese mismo momento, unas manos taparon los ojos de Rachel, quitándole la capucha de su rostro e impidiéndole poder ver. Ella estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, pero olió ese perfume barato que tanto le gustaba en secreto, y se calmó. Lo sorprendente es que reconociera el perfume habiéndolo olido por primera vez ayer, pero hagamos como que no nos hemos fijado en eso, por Caperucita.

-¿¡Quién soy!?-Caperucita bufó. No podía ver nada, pero si le hubiera sido posible ver, habría observado la cara de repulsión y asco que tenía Nicole. También hubiera visto que el rubio venía acompañado de un amigo pelirrojo, pero no. A Rachel le era imposible ver, lo cual le frustraba notablemente, ¿pero qué iba a saber el rubio? Prácticamente no la conocía.

-Más vale que seas el de ayer o juro que vas a acabar mal.-El chico se separó de Rachel, brindándole una sonrisa que haría envidiar al gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Rubio, de pelo desaliñado pero bastante atractivo (al menos para Rachel, pero ignoremos esto también, por ella), delgado de más y un poco más alto que Caperucita, era el chico que Rachel conocía como Garfield Logan. Un chico inmaduro y tonto del pueblo vecino, o eso se decía ella. Caperucita vio al nuevo acompañante de pelo del color del fuego, tez clara con pecas, ojos verdes un poco más apagados que los de su viejo amigo, una complexión también delgada y un poco más alto que Logan.-¿Quién es este? Ya tengo bastante con un idiota.

-Wallace West, también encantado de conocerte. Aunque prefiero que me llamen Wally.-Él hizo una pequeña reverencia, y besó la mano de Rachel.-Tú debes de ser la famosa Caperucita azul de la que mi amigo no puede parar de hablar.-Aunque Rachel nunca lo admitiría, en el fondo, saber que Garfield pensaba en ella le hacía bastante feliz. Pero, por tercera vez, ignoremos lo que piensa Caperucita, ya que de todas formas ella no lo piensa admitir.-Pero no tengo el placer de conocer a esta belleza. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Tú...-Caperucita le miró con el ceño fruncido.-¿qué narices estás haciendo por aquí otra vez?-Garfield sonrió. Él tampoco lo admitiría, pero le encantaba cuando Rachel se enfadaba. Era increíble las veces que le había echo enfadar, conociéndose solamente de un día. Aunque él no admitiría que la encanta ver enfadada, por miedo al rechazo, a diferencia de Rachel, quien estaba en negación de que le encantará que la molestase el rubio. Había sido, lo que se dice, amor a primera vista. Aunque en este caso no sabría si decir a primer insulto. Él se había quedado toda la noche despierto pensando en ella, en como iba a volver a buscarla hoy al bosque. Ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría, también había pensado en el rubio de ojos azules. Puedo que incluso hubiera soñado con él, pero solo puede. Ignoremos eso también.

-Nicole Luck. Aunque todos me llaman Jinx.-La conversación se había dividido en dos, Wally y Jinx por detrás y Rachel y Gar por delante.

-Sabes que vengo a pasear casi todos los días.-Garfield cerró los ojos y respiró, intentando captar la esencia del bosque. Rachel solo suspiro y rodó los ojos ante este gesto.- Esto me encanta. El bosque, la madre naturaleza, los animales, la paz... me siento en mi elemento.-Garfield miró a Rachel.-¿Sabes? Solo te he visto una vez con la capucha bajada, y era porque no sabías que estaba delante. No sé que pensar sobre eso.-Rachel creía que ese chico era muy sincero. Tal vez DEMASIADO sincero, y estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-Mmm...-Dijo Wally a Nicole.-Ese nombre me gusta. Jinx. Jinx. Jinxy.-Dijo como si lo estuviera saboreando, como si fuera el último dulce que vas a poder probar en mucho tiempo. Nicole solo podía poner una cara de extrema repulsión.-¿Y ese pelo? Me gusta... Eres muy diferente.-Wally se acerca peligrosamente a Nicole, estampándola contra un árbol. Esto a ella no le intimida para nada. Él coge un mechón de su pelo corto hasta el hombro y lo huele.-Huele a fresas. No me esperaba menos de un pelo rosa.

-¿Por qué crees que debería saber que vienes por aquí todos los días? La primera vez que te vi fue ayer.-Ella frunció el ceño. El chico empezó a rascarse tras la oreja.-Ni siquiera te dije mi nombre, lo supiste por el bordado de mi capa. No se que hago siquiera hablando contigo.-Caperucita no lo quería admitir, pero en el fondo le había caído bien ese chico, un chico que se esfuerza tanto en saber algo tan simple como su nombre. Aunque a Rachel algo le daba mala espina, pero ella es ella, nunca puede fiarse de la gente desde un primer momento. Es una de esas chicas difíciles, de las que te tienes que ganar en el día a día.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar Jinxy, te juro que te desfiguro la cara.-Jinx le miraba muy seria, pero Wally parecía estar divirtiéndose como un enano, y no lo digo porque solo lo crea, lo digo porque estaba riéndose a carcajadas después de que Jinx dijera eso. Esto era muy diferente a como se sentía Gar, el cuál solo le disgustaba la actitud de Caperucita.-Y si quiero tener mi pelo de rosa, nadie me lo impide porque hago lo que me da la gana.-Ella separa al pelirrojo de un empujón y este le mira sorprendido.

-¿Por qué te pones así conmigo? Ni que fuese a robarte o algo por el estilo.-Rachel puso una cara de seriedad bastante sospechosa. El rubio empezó a ponerse nervioso y a hablar rápido, mientras se cogía la nuca con la mano derecha.-No es que diga que sea un ladrón, solo que no entiendo porque te pones tan a la defensiva, es decir, solo estoy intentando ser amable y darte conversación para ser amigos o algo, ya que te conocí ayer por la zona donde Rita me llevaba a pasear, y tú estabas cogiendo fresas silvestres y comiéndotelas con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, yo no pude evitar acercarme y...

-Tranquila Jinxy, ni que fuera para tanto. Dicen que tengo fama de ir muy rápido en todo, pero por una chica como tú, podría ir más o menos despacio.-En ese momento Jinx intentó pegarle una torta en toda la cara, pero él fue mucho más rápido, tanto que ni siquiera vio cuando le sujetó la muñeca antes de que su mano le golpeara, y se la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Le miró con cara amenazante. Wally no le temía en absoluto, en cambio sonrió.-Me encantan las chicas difíciles.

-Dile a tu amiguito que se calme.-Dijo Rachel a Garfield.-Nicole, vámonos, mi abuela ya estará preocupada.-Rachel parecía muy apurada, pero nadie le dio importancia. A Caperucita no le gustaba hablar con la gente, a si que a nadie le sorprendía que se quisiera ir.

-¿Tú abuela?-Preguntó Garfield.-¿Es a ella a quien visitas?-Rachel asintió y separó a Nicole del pelirrojo, no sin antes Jinx propinarle una patada en la espinilla a este. Se escuchó un aullido de dolor por parte del pelirrojo.

-¡Ahora me gustas aún más!-Grita Wally dolorido, sujetándose la espinilla desde el suelo. Garfield empieza a reír y Rachel miró a Nicole (la cuál estaba riéndose también) con cara de asesina en serie.

-Tío, luego dices que yo no sé ligar.-Dijo Garfield entre risas. Le saltaban las lágrimas y se sujetaba la barriga. Se podían ver todos sus dientes a la perfección. Todos.

-Vámonos ya.-Rachel empujó de la muñeca a Nicole, alejándose de los dos jóvenes, sin siquiera despedirse.

Rachel había descubierto algo que no le gustaba ni un pelo, así que cuando perdieron de vista a los dos chicos, expresó su cara de horror. Sabía que había algo que no le gustaba nada, ella siempre tenía esa clase de intuiciones, y siempre acertaba. Era una maldición con la que tendría que vivir. Nicole y ella llegaron frente a casa de su abuela, para encontrarse que el cazador estaba allí, junto al Sherif Stone.

Richard Grayson, más conocido como Dick, era el único cazador del pueblo junto a Bruce Wayne, su padre adoptivo. Bruce tenía el comercio con más beneficios del pueblo, así que era el hombre más rico junto a Trigon. Caperucita conocía bien a Dick, ya que sus padres quedaban muchas veces por asuntos de dinero y trabajo. Este era alto y de complexión delgada, con el pelo negro en forma de pincho y siempre llevaba una pintura negra que le rodeaba los ojos azules, que decía que le ayudaba a camuflarse por la noche. Dick era el amor platónico de Kory, pero lo triste era que Dick no parecía darse cuenta.

El Sherif Stone era realmente grande. De tez oscura y calvo, medía como dos metros sin exagerar. Era una excelente persona, y siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba. Él había asumido con dieciocho años el cargo de Sherif tras la muerte del anterior, y ya estaba planeando su boda con Abeja, una de las mejores amigas de Caperucita.

Caperucita se acerco consternada, que ellos dos juntos, con pistolas armadas colgando de la espalda y con esas expresiones tan serias, no podía significar nada bueno.

-Caperucita... No deberías pasar. Tu abuela...-Caperucita se paró en seco frente a Dick. El Sherif Stone posó su mano sobre el hombre de nuestra protagonista, dándole un signo de apoyo. Rachel sintió como sus lágrimas caían. Después de lo que acababa de descubrir hace unos minutos, tenía que pasarle esto.

Ella se lo temía. Desde lo que contó Korianna ella había estado atemorizada. Si unas cabras en pleno campo les había pasado eso, ¿qué le pasaría a una anciana que vive en medio del bosque? De todas formas, ella pensó que siempre había que intentar dirigirse a la solución lógica.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha echo?-Rachel dice con un hilo de voz. ¿La verdad? Su abuela se había recuperado de su enfermedad hace semanas, pero Rachel le llevaba caramelos en vez de medicina, para tener una excusa para verla todos los días. Nicole tenía la expresión descompuesta. Ella no sabía lo de los caramelos, nadie más que Caperucita lo sabía. Tal vez su abuela lo sabía antes, pero en ese momento ya no servía de nada pensar si lo sabía o no, porque, en fin, estaba muerta.

-Tu abuela...-Empezó a decir el Sherif Stone.-Es muy desagradable lo que le ha pasado. Parece haber sido un ataque animal, por eso he llamado a Dick, para ver si sabe algo, qué animal fue o como rastrear las huellas.-Rachel asiente, sentándose en un tocón de árbol cercano.

Ella se temía esto. Ella sabía que esto ocurriría. Ella había estado distraída, y no había podido hacer nada. Oh, ella nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Nicole se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro, aportándole su apoyo. En ese momento, en aquel tocón, hizo una promesa. Ella se vengaría.

Días más tarde fue el entierro. A este solo fueron los familiares y personas muy queridas por Azar. Todas las amigas de Rachel fueron. Nadie comentó el porqué de su muerte, nadie quiso decir nada, pero todo el mundo lo sabía. En el fondo todos se negaban a aceptar lo evidente; primero varias ovejas muertas durante varias semanas, luego la muerte de la única persona que vivía en el bosque. Las bestias no tardarían en ir al pueblo, Caperucita creía en las leyendas, sabía que cuando más fuertes se volvían era en luna llena. Rachel se temía lo peor, y ella estaba segura de ello. Las bestias habían vuelto al pueblo, y ellos no sabían que hacer para pararlas. Caperucita todavía recordaba la canción que su querida abuela le cantaba.

 _Las Bestias te harán confiar,_

 _Tu corazón llegarás a dar,_

 _Más veloces que la voz,_

 _Correrás, gritando con temor._

Ella recordaba como había sido tan rápido que no pudo ver cuando llegó. Ella se sintió incómoda al principio, pero sabía como hacer que se abriera. Sabía como mirar en su corazón, y ella lo permitió, aunque fuesen unos segundos.

 _Sus dientes largos y filosos,_

 _Piedad no van a tener,_

 _Sus cuerpos parecen reales,_

 _Pero a ella dentro deben esconder._

Ella cerró los ojos recordando aquellos dientes. Su risa era perfecta, radiante, una de esas risas que pueden llenar habitaciones de luz, una de esas risas que te cambian un día entero, pero esos dientes... Eran inhumanos. No todos lo eran, solo cuatro. Afilados como los colmillos de un... Ella no se atrevía ni a pensar la palabra.

 _Las bestias solo saben una cosa,_

 _Cazar de noche debe ser,_

 _Tu debes estar siempre atenta,_

 _Con los ojos debes siempre ver._

Ella no sabía exactamente cuando mataron a su abuela, pero tenía una clara corazonada. Su abuela siempre ha dejado las puertas cerradas por la noche, y cuando ella vio su casa se fijó en que las puertas estaban destrozadas. La bestia sabía quién era. La bestia la conocía. Ella debía de haberle enseñado donde se encontraba la casa. Caperucita lo sabía. Las bestias habían vuelto, y ella era la única que sabía como acabar con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

[12/7 16:22] HARLEENQUIN GIRL: Disclaimer: los teen titans no son míos, son de otra gente que no quiere darme una sexta temporada.

N/A: antes de empezar, muchas gracias por los reviews. Son tres, pero os amo porque todos han sido buenos. Seguiré este fic, ya llevo varios capítulos más así que no tardaré meses en subir capítulo ni nada de eso. Bueno, espero que os guste :)

CAPÍTULO DOS: Precipitada.

Caperucita no fue al bosque durante cinco días. Esos cinco días estuvo preparándose para la cacería. Ella se había criado conociéndolas, leyendo sobre ellas, como identificarlas, como había que dejar que creyeran que tenían tu confianza... Mas no podía sola. No sin entrenamiento y en tan corto plazo de tiempo. Ella iba a idear un plan, así las pillaría por sorpresa y sería mucho más fácil matarlas.

Mientras tanto, cierto chico rubio pasaba todos los días a la misma hora en busca de la chica que le quitaba el sueño. Él solo la había visto poco más de una vez, y con eso le bastó para quedarse loco por ella. Al principio la veía andar por el bosque, pero nunca se atrevió a acercarse, no hasta el día en que se quitó la capucha para recoger flores y comer fresas en aquel prado. Él sabía que debía tener cuidado, que eso nunca iba a acabar bien, y él no quería hacerle daño. Él no quería hacer daño a nadie, el temía que si eso sucedía, él mismo perdería la cabeza. Slade, su maestro, intentaba enseñarle como controlarla. Su maestro podía hacerlo cuando quería, a propia voluntad. Tara, otra de los discípulos, podía controlarla también, aunque no llegaba al extremo de cambiarse en cualquier momento. Wally también podía controlarla, pero seguía teniendo amnesia, aunque todos acordaron a no decirlo, ya que así se esforzará más. Todos sabían menos él, y él tenía miedo. Y ahora todavía más, ya que parecía que su vida iba a dar un giro en ese momento. Garfield estaba obsesionado con esa chica, y su amigo Wally, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había prendado por la fiera pelirosa.

Cinco días pasaron, y Garfield siguió volviendo a la misma hora todos los días. Él empezó a temer que estaba ocurriendo algo. Según la anterior conversación con Caperucita, ella iba a visitar a su abuela enferma. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su abuela o a ella misma? Últimamente habían habido una epidemia de gripe... ¿Estaría enferma? Si Garfield quería, el podía ayudarla, pero eso desvelaría su secreto, y ella era prácticamente una desconocida, además, él no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar la casa de su abuela, así que tampoco podía comprobarlo. Las dudas empezaron a comer a Garfield de dentro a fuera.

Podría decir que se quedó estático y se le paró el corazón cuando la vio así, con la capucha bajada, la capa abierta, la cual dejaba ver su cuerpo envuelto en el vestido verde más bonito que él había visto. Él sonrió. Aún recordaba ese día en la pradera, el primer día que la conocío:

-Flasback:-

-¿Sabes que se puede conocer tu suerte solo en la forma en la que comes?-El rubio se acercó detrás de la joven que comía fresas silvestres con los ojos cerrados, como si el mundo no le importara. Al escuchar la voz de este se giró y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna, lo que hizo retorcerse a Garfield en el suelo. Ella se quedó mirándole estática, mientras esta gritaba de dolor.-¡Joder!-Garfield empezó a gritar de nuevo.-¡Solo quería hablar, pedazo de bruja!

-¿¡Tú me vas a llamar bruja?! ¡Eres un acosador y un rarito! ¿¡Quién narices se acerca a otra persona en medio del bosque, susurrándole no sé qué de su suerte?! ¡Estúpido!-La chica se puso la capucha de su capa y agarró su cesta. Garfield sabía que ella estaba enfadada, y que seguramente ella era una de esas chicas con las que más vale no meterse, pero Garfield tenía unas ganas horribles de hablar con la misteriosa chica que paseaba casi todos los días por su nuevo área a cargo.

-¡Vale, vale!-Garfield se levantó como pudo y bajó un poco el tono de voz.-Dios, ¿te entrenas pegando a tíos patadas en sus huevos o es que eres profesional de naturaleza?-Rachel arqueo la ceja. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza era lo descarado e inmaduro que era ese rubio. Incluso le hacía gracia, pero no era momento de reír.-Te juro por todo el tofu del mundo que nunca me habían pegado tan fuerte ahí.

-¿Quién narices eres?-Rachel contestó con la voz seca y apagada, totalmente monótona y fría, como si no sintiera nada. El rubio empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja, era lo que quería, poder conocerla mejor.

-Garfield Logan, diecisiete, color favorito el verde, vegetariano de pura sangre y bromista y humorista profesional, encantado.-Hizo una pequeña y cómica reverencia, a la que Rachel no respondió de ningún modo. Él estaba confuso, normalmente la gente se reía.-¿Cómo se llama la dama?

-¿Ahora me hablas con propiedad? Eres un sin vergüenza y un desconocido, no tengo por qué decirte mi nombre.-Rachel bufó, Garfield le miró curioso de arriba a abajo, lo que puso de los nervios a Caperucita.-Es más, no tengo por qué hablar contigo.-Caperucita hizo ademán de irse, peor Garfield le agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera escapar a ninguna parte. Rachel respondió frunciendo el ceño y apartando su muñeca de la mano del rubio. A Caperucita no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico de gente que no conocía.

-¿Te quedarás un rato conmigo si adivino tu nombre?-Rachel le miró con curiosidad y picardía, todo esto claramente tapado por su expresión desaprensiva. Caperucita se quedó callada un momento, el cual se podían notar los nervios de Garfield. ¿Había sido él el único en notar la electricidad al sujetar su muñeca? Él sabía que no, y aunque estaba en lo cierto, Caperucita nunca lo iba a admitir.

-De acuerdo, es más, estoy tan segura de que no lo adivinarás, que si yo pierdo puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, sin tapujos, y yo te responderé.-Garfield meditó un momento y asintió. Luego sonrió con autosuficiencia, subiendo y bajando las cejas de modo en el que Caperucita se temía lo peor.

-Eres Rachel Roth.-Caperucita lo miro pasmada.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas sabido?-Ella se quedó callada un momento, y frunció el ceño.-¿¡Acaso eres un acosador o un espía!? -Garfield rió, lo que molesto todavía más a Rachel.

-Ya te gustaría, yo solo lo he leído del nombre bordado que tienes en la esquina de tu capa. ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!-El chico empezó a reírse de nuevo, provocando que Caperucita le propinase una colleja en la cabeza. Garfield emitió un grito de dolor no muy varonil, que por poco provoca la risa de Rachel. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el chico.-¡Eh, casi te ríes!-Rachel miró hacia otro lado. Con personas como esa no valía la pena malgastar palabras, aunque en el fondo pensaba que era algo cómico.-Decidido, a partir de ahora voy a intentar hacerte reír.-Garfield se llevó una mano al pecho, como haciendo una promesa.-Juro que no descansaré hasta que escuche una carcajada de la escalofriante Rachel Roth.

Rachel le pegó otro manotazo por eso último, esta vez menos fuerte. Rachel dejó su cesta en el suelo y suspiró.

-De acuerdo, hazme la estúpida pregunta y déjame en paz.-Rachel le miró seria. Garfield sonreía como si no hubiera otra cosa que supiera hacer mejor. El chico le creaba muchas dudas a Rachel, ¿por qué siempre sonreía? ¿Qué ganaba él con todo esto? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Era realmente tan estúpido como aparentaba? La voz del ojiverde la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Vas a volver a venir por aquí y a hablar conmigo?-Garfield sonrió. Él sabía que la chica, en el fondo, fondo, más profundo de todo, en realidad era una persona buena, amable y cariñosa. Rita siempre se lo decía: las calladas son las que más valen la pena.

-Lo que sea.-Caperucita se levantó y se fue, dejando a un Garfield muy confundido. Ella no había dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no, lo que en el lenguaje de las chicas según su amigo Wally era que sí, pero según Victor es que estaban cansadas. Garfield debía de dejar de pedir consejos, al final siempre se hacía un lío, porque, ¿quién sabe lo que realmente quieren decir las mujeres?

-Fin del Flasback.-

Podría decir que por poco se desmaya, que estaba muerto de los nervios, que simplemente se quedó sin palabras. Pero no, Garfield no era así. Garfield hizo lo que mejor se le da: sonreír como un tonto al que le han dado un premio por hacer algo decentemente. Primero miró a Caperucita, la cual estaba con su expresión seria de siempre. Él se acerco y la saludo.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te había visto por este bosque.-Sí queridos amigos, Garfield la había reconocido perfectamente, solo que él es así, no puede evitar hacer el tonto, siempre gastando bromas, nunca tomándose nada en serio.-¿Has visto a una chica bastante... -Él sujeto su barbilla, de manera en la que hacía un gesto pensativo.-Escalofriante? Va siempre con una capucha puesta y parece un monje, ¿sabes? Solo le he visto la cara una vez, imagínate las veces que se la quitará.-Rachel sonrío de manera irónica y le siguió en juego.-Si se la quitara de nuevo...

-¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces?-Él soltó una carcajada, bastante nervioso. Ella si que había sido directa.-¿Qué Trigons dices de una chica?-Ella había pillado la broma, ella detestaba esa broma, y aunque él lo sabía, siguió con el juego. ¿Por qué? Porque Garfield es un chaval especial, al cual solo le gusta hacer tonterías.

-¡Sí! Es decir, esa chica es puro misterio. ¿Sabes que viene casi todos los días a ver a su abuela?-Rachel tomó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo para no reír. El chico era más tonto de lo que parecía en un primer momento, o eso pensaba Caperucita. Pero ella tenía que seguir el plan, solo tenía que comprobar una cosa más para asegurarse de que lo era.-Sí, pero hace como cinco días que no viene. No se lo digas, pero vengo a pasear más a menudo por esa chica.

-¿Y eso?-En ese momento pensó que para su plan sería mejor seguirle la corriente al retrasado mental. Caperucita siempre había sido de pocas palabras, además, no quería saltar sospechas. Caperucita habló con tono enfadado, muy serio.-¿No estarás acosándola? A las chicas no les gusta mucho los acosadores, y menos los rubios de ojos verdes que van por el bosque acechándolas.-Garfield empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué estaba diciéndole? Caperucita puso su voz monótona y aburrida de siempre.-Aunque también puede que no le estés acosando, tú sabras.-Garfield expulsó el aire que había estado conteniendo. ¿Enserio se había puesto tan nervioso por esa tontería? Hasta él mismo estaba empezando a pensar que sí que era realmente tonto.-Hablando de otra cosa, tengo una amiga que tiene un problema. No para de llorar todo el día, ¿Sabes como alegrarla?-Él negó con la cabeza. Ella se acercó a él, aún a una distancia prudente. Se sentó en la hierba y él la acompañó.-Cantando.-Él abrió la boca, dando una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Cantando?-Ella asintió.-¿Cuál debería cantar? No es por negar tu consejo, pero hay millones y millones de canciones.-Ella sonrió. Perfecto. Todo iba perfecto. Él era muy tonto, y ella muy lista.

-La canción más cercana a ti, la que tus familiares ta hayan cantado para ir a dormir, la que lleves en las venas.-Garfield la miraba embelesado. Sí, era un tonto, pero cuando Rachel miraba a ese chico, incluso le daba pena lo que hacía. Pero se le pasaba con el recuerdo de lo sucedido con su abuela.

-Entonces se la cantaré.-Se quedaron en silencio, cuando de repente, él empezó a cantar.

Ella escuchó su voz. Era una voz que llegaba a todos los rincones de su mente. Pero la voz no era lo que hizo que Rachel se tuviera que poner la capucha. Era la canción. Él había cantado la canción que su abuela Azar le cantaba por las noches.

Ella se había equivocado, era imposible que a una bestia le cantaran la canción para prevenir a las bestias. Era imposible. Es como si eres esclavo, y te cantan una canción sobre lo asquerosos que son los esclavos. Sería macabro hasta para los padres de una bestia. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Al instante, Caperucita lloró. Garfield no sabía que pasaba, pero simplemente la abrazó, y ella lloró bajo su regazo. Ella se sentía muy rara, ¿por qué estaba llorando encima de un extraño al que apenas conocía de tres ocasiones? ¿Por qué últimamente todo era tan duro? Ella solo quería demostrar que las Bestias habían vuelto, ella de verdad pensaba que las Bestias le habían echo eso a su abuela. Caperucita necesitaba saber quién o qué fue lo que le hizo eso, y ahora su única pista se había ido. Ella había vuelto a donde empezó. Su padre tenía razón, o eso pensaba ella, tenía razón todas las veces que le pegaba y le decía que era una chica extraña y inútil, buena para nada. Estos pensamientos solo ayudaron a que Rachel siguiera llorando. Pasó una media hora hasta que Rachel calmó sus lágrimas, lo que serían unas tres horas en una persona normal. En ningún momento Garfield hizo ademán de querer irse o de estar molesto, solo la acompañó, a la chica extraña que apenas conocía, pero que en tres días parecía conocer mejor que a muchas personas que conocía desde hace años.

-Me gusta tu vestido.-Ella cerró los ojos. No le importaba estar acostada en el pecho de un chico que apenas conocía, estaba demasiado dolida, rota. Ella era fuerte, eso se decía, llorar no arreglaba nada. Todo su plan de venganza se había ido al traste, ahora debía empezar de cero.-¿Sabes que el verde es mi color favorito?-Rachel le miró, separándose un poco, y arqueó una ceja.-Recuerdo que mi madre biológica siempre me decía que el verde era el color de la felicidad. A veces a Mento le molesta que vista siempre de verde y que sea vegetariano, siempre dice que estoy trastornado y cosas de esas, pero no me importa.-Garfield sonrió a Rachel.-Por fin has parado de llorar, odio verte así. ¿Quieres decirme por qué estás triste?-Rachel se acostó de nuevo en él.

-Mi abuela ha muerto.-Él se cayó un rato. Ella siguió hablando.-He venido porque no podía seguir allí, en mi casa. Además, esperaba encontrarte. En el fondo me pareces algo... Gracioso.-A él le dio un brinco en el corazón.-Pero díselo a alguien y lo negaré todo, además de que torturaré.-Él asintió con respeto. Garfield pensaba que él era el único que pensaba en ella, pero al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo, lo único que pudo hacer fue reprimir una de las mayores sonrisas desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque, obviamente, no iba a ponerse a sonreír como un loco tras lo que le había dicho.

-¿Por eso no has venido en tanto tiempo?-Ella se levantó para sentarse frente a él, secándose las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, aunque no se las podía ver por culpa de la capucha.

-¿Cómo sabes que no he venido en mucho tiempo?-Él se rascó la nuca y se pasó la mano por el pelo, evitando la mirada de Caperucita.-¿Has estado viniendo al bosque para verme?-Él, sin mirarle a los ojos y rojo como un tomate, asintió. Ella silenció.-Eso es...

-Se que parece un poco de acosador, y sé que siempre me dices que soy un acosador y todo eso, además, todos mis amigos me han dicho que no lo haga, hasta el idiota de Jason Todd me ha dicho que solo haría el ridículo y malgastaría mi tiempo.-Garfield ha empezado a hablar muy deprisa de nuevo.-Tara me ha dicho de volver juntos, pero incluso con esas. He venido aquí todos los días desde que vine con Wally. Algunos días me ha acompañado también, pero él tenía más esperanzas en volver a ver a tu amiga pelirosa. Creo que soy un tonto, es decir, ¿una chica como tú, pensar en un chico como yo? Que locura. Pero antes de decirme nada de lo que piensas, solo quiero decirte que puede que me gustes un poco. Vale, un poco es demasiado poco, yo quiero decir que me gustas, gustas. Pero solo nos conocemos de una semana y...

-Garfield, cállate.-Caperucita se baja la capucha para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.-Esto me va a costar bastante decirlo. Dame un poco de tiempo para encontrar las palabras.-Garfield asintió. Rachel empezó a mirar a todos lados menos a él, y estuvieron así como cinco minutos. Garfield estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Rachel empezó a hablar.-No sé porqué, no me preguntes el porqué porque no te voy a saber contestar, pero tú me produces una sensación de como si te conociera de toda la vida. Parece que hemos tenido peleas tontas desde que tenemos cuatro años. Y... Creo que sí. Tú... No...-Rachel miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio.- No me desagradas.

Y Garfield sonrió como nunca lo había echo.

Caperucita sabía en lo que se metía, pero ella se lo había prometido a sí misma. Se mordió el labio de solo pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había otra opción.

Los últimos meses habían sido bastante tranquilos. Ningún ataque animal, ninguna oveja muerta. Todo el mundo estaba mucho más tranquilo, ya que la epidemia de gripe se estaba terminando de erradicar, y las cosechas iban bien. Trigon estaba satisfecho, por lo que esos meses de primavera no hubieron palizas a Caperucita después de un día de borrachera. Arella estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su madre Azar, pero el buen ambiente del pueblo ayudaba a mitigar ese dolor. Aún así, hubo días que tuvieron que obligar a Arella a comer algo, o a dormir. Garfield había estado visitando el bosque menos regularmente, ya que no hacía falta ir todos los días, porque Rachel y él quedaban una serie de días concretos a unas horas acordadas. Todo parecía ir de lujo, pero Rachel tenía ese pequeño trozo de mente que le impedía ser plenamente feliz. Ella sabía que habían sido las bestias, dlla no estaba loca. Necesitaba vengarse. Había momentos en los que ella pensaba que las bestias quizá habían emigrado, que tal vez su abuela las hubiera echo enfadar y por eso la habían matado. Pero ella había leído los libros prohibidos, ella sabía que las bestias cazaban menos en una serie de momentos específicos, que dependían de la manada, que si alguien atacaba la manada, esa persona moriría. Con este conocimiento, ella decidió que ya había sido suficiente espera, y fue a visitar a Malchior.

Malchior era la única persona del pueblo que podía venderte artículos especiales para la defensa contra "seres sobrenaturales". Él tenía una pequeña casa entre el camino que unía el pueblo vecino en el cual vivía Garfield, o eso le había dicho, con su pueblo, debido a que Trigon lo había exiliado de Jump por su "poca profesionalidad y falta de respeto por la creencia de ignorancia en su pueblo". Ella le tenía una especial repulsión, ya que él había intentado hacerle chantaje por ser la hija del alcalde, para librarse de su exilio del pueblo. Por eso, y por otra serie de cosas como que la siguiera alguien, era por lo que a Caperucita no le hacía mucha gracia tener que ir a ese lugar. La casucha de color gris humo, con la madera algo podrida en el porche, y la puerta negra, era la residencia y la tienda del gran (nótese la ironía en "gran") Malchior. De solo pensar que hace un tiempo Trigon iba a obligarla a casarse con semejante impresentable, le erizaba la piel y le hacía sentir cólera. Ella repitío su mantra antes de entrar: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Caperucita tenía problemas de ira, y si entraba a ese sitio sin estar relajada, la cosa iba a acabar muy mal.

Os ahorraré esta parte de la historia y os la resumiré: ella fue muy desagradable, sincera y sarcástica con él, este le vendió la pistola con las balas de plata y la echó de la tienda/hogar, lo cual no molestó en absoluto a Rachel.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue volver a casa, esconder la pistola cargada junto con la daga de plata, coger su calendario y marcar con un círculo los días con luna llena. En ese momento pensó en Gar. En como ella había dudado de que él fuese una bestia, y en como se había dado cuenta, tras ese día en el que él le cantó, que sus suposiciones habían sido precipitadas. Aunque en el fondo esto no confirmaba el que no fuese una bestia, quitaba muchas probabilidades. Pero cada día lo conocía mejor y se daba cuenta de que había sido muy precipitada al creerlo. Ella no sabía si había sido tan rápido la primera vez que se conocieron, estaba de espaldas y distraída, no tenía porqué haber ido tan rápido como ella imaginó. Y tras aquella vez, ella había visto mil veces su sonrisa, y se había fijado en que sus dientes eran normales, quizá con los colmillos un poco más sobresalientes, pero nada en especial. Ella suspiró. Como se alegraba de haberse equivocado. Conforme había ido pasando los días, cada día cogía más cariño a aquel chico. Siempre le hacía fastidiar y la ponía nerviosa, alguna vez se habían gritado el uno al otro como si se fueran a matar, pero él siempre le sacaba una sonrisa al final. Ella no pensaba en ningún chico, después de vivir con su padre y ver ese ejemplo, nunca había tenido un especial interés en los hombres, pero Gar era diferente. Caperucita nunca lo admitiría, pero aquel chico tonto y molesto estaba empezando a caerle bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Cebo equivocado.**

Ella fue a visitar a Korianna al día siguiente. Ella le recibió con los brazos abiertos, tal vez demasiado ya que casi la asfixia en su "cordial abrazo de la bienvenida", y se fueron a la habitación de esta a charlar. Korianna y Caperucita eran mejores amigas, ya que Caperucita y ella habían conectado muy bien, ella por ser rara y oscura, y Star por ser nueva y extranjera, cosa que aún se notaba, ya que a veces mezclaba palabras en su idioma al hablar. Kory era una chica muy, muy, MUY positiva y sociable, lo que contrastaba mucho con el carácter reservado y oscuro de Caperucita, lo que hacía, a su vez, hacer más increíble la idea de que fueran mejores amigas. Pero en el fondo estas se complementaban, Caperucita se animaba a hacer muchas más cosas gracias a ella, y Korianna aprendía muchas cosas y hablaba mejor gracias a que Caperucita le daba clases para mejorar su gramática, aunque en ocasiones era un tanto complicado.

-Kory, necesito que me dejes pasar la noche del domingo junto a tu rebaño.-Korianna giró la cabeza y la miró confusa.-Mira Kory, sé que parecerá raro, pero mi abuela quería mucho a las ovejas, en especial las tuyas. Ella decía que pasar una noche entre ellas era mágico, así que, ya que no puedo dormir por culpa de que la echo mucho de menos, quiero pasar la noche con un recordatorio constante sobre un recuerdo positivo de mi abuela.-Kory le miró extrañada. Tanto Caperucita como ella sabían que eso era una mentira más grande que una casa, pero Korianna no podía negarse, y Rachel lo sabía. Si se lo hubiera pedido a Karen o a Jinx, nunca le hubieran dejado hacerlo, pero Korianna era otra historia. Además, a Caperucita no se le había ocurrido una excusa mejor, y aunque le dolía usar a su abuela como excusa, en el fondo hacia todo eso para vengarla, por lo que se justificaba algo.

-Mejor amiga Caperucita... Yo estoy encantada de dejarte dormir con mis ovejas, pero... ¿No es un poco raro?-Caperucita sonrió levemente. Era irónico, ya que Korianna era siempre la que hacía cosas... Diferentes. Ella comía todo echándole una dosis extra grande de mostaza, por no hablar de su gato sin pelo, al que llamó Sedita, y esa canción tan rara que siempre cantaba para animar a la gente, o de las cosas que cocinaba.

-Ya lo sé Kory, pero mi abuela era una persona bastante especial. A ella le gustaba estar entre la naturaleza, sentirse parte de ella.-Korianna asintió. Todo el mundo le daba lo que quería a Caperucita cuando ella hablaba de la muerte de su abuela. No es que Rachel se sintiese orgullosa, pero ya ha usado esa táctica para conseguir descuentos en la librería o el herbolario. Sí, Caperucita estaba manipulando emocionalmente a Kory, pero el fin justificaba los medios en este caso. La iba a salvar, esto no era nada malo comparado con lo que podría pasarle. Además, ella sabía que lo mas probable es que ese día las bestias atacaran, así que lo tenía todo preparado.

Y se hizo de noche. Ella había echo una pequeña tienda de campaña en medio del rebaño, no le gustaba nada tener que dormir entre excrementos de oveja, pero no había otra opción. Miró el lado positivo, pronto tendría su venganza. Por lo que ella había leído de las bestias sabía más bien poco, sabía que había bestias con consciencia de lo que hacían, habían las cuales incluso podían escribir en el suelo y comunicarse o hacer señas o traer objetos para hacerse entender, y las más comunes eran las que no tenían poder sobre sí mismas, simplemente devoraban y se dejaban llevar por el instinto. Incluso había leído que alguna vez la bestia se ha apoderado del cuerpo del hombre también, por lo que podía transformarse en persona y hacer lo que le diese más placer a la Bestia. Eso es lo que más temía Rachel, que la Bestia no fuera humana de ningún modo.

La noche pasaba, y el sueño vencía a Caperucita por momentos. Las pestañas le pesaban, bostezaba cada vez más a menudo, el cuerpo le pesaba... Serían altas horas en la madrugada cuando no pudo aguantar más tiempo despierta. Cayó rendida, puf, dormida de un golpe. Fue bastante fastidioso, si Caperucita Azul Oscuro hubiese aguantado una media hora más, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

Garfield estaba cansado. Slade había ido a hacer unos recados, y había dejado a Wally y Jason al mando de la primera guardia. Tara solo le miraba con caras de repulsión, ya que Garfield le había rechazado en varias ocasiones. Gar se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios, él no aguantaba mucho tiempo quieto y sin hacer nada, y la cara de Tara no ayudaba en absoluto. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña de madera de Slade, el cual había construido años atrás, cuando creó la manada. Aquella noche era luna llena, para un lobo con total control de su lado primitivo era totalmente seguro, pero a los que no habían conseguido someter a su lado primario la luna llena despertaba todos sus impulsos. Garfield no aguantaba ni un segundo. No podía soportar el vacío que aportaba Tara, y desde que Wally sí recordaba sus transformaciones, él se había vuelto con Jason los dos mejores en el ranking de la manada, y ahora lo ponía de líder en todo, y él se tenía que quedar con Tara aburrido.

-¿Sabes que ha sido de Adonis o de Mammuth?-Preguntó Garfield. Ellos habían sido de la manada, pero fueron expulsados por Slade por diferentes motivos. Tara miró a Garfield con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso qué importa?-Tara no estaba en la labor de ser amigable y dar pie a una conversación. Ella disfrutaba mirándole mal. Ella era una bruja envidiosa, en mi opinión. Por otra parte había gente que quería mucho a la dulce y alegre Tara Markov, pero a esta narradora nunca le ha caído bien.

-No sé Tara, es mejor tener conversación que ver como me odias con cada mirada que me echas de esas.-Logan nunca fue muy discreto, pero eso no hace falta que lo remarque, en cada frase que dice, lo muestra.

-Bueno, sobre Adonis no sé nada. Y de Mammuth sé que encontró otra manada.-Tara dijo cortante. Se quedaron en silencio un rato.-Mira Garfield, no sé qué vas a hacer tú, pero yo me voy a acostarme. No soporto más estar aquí sin hacer nada.-El rubio solo asintió mientras veía como la chica se marchaba.

Se quedó sentado mirando a la pared. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y, por supuesto, no quedaba nada de Tofu. Sí, ser el único hombre lobo vegetariano era duro. A ellos les gustaba llamarse a sí mismos así, hombres lobo. La gente evitaba decir eso, les gustaba más decir "Las Fieras", "Las Bestias", "Los Monstruos", "Los Seres Esclavos de la Luna", depende del nivel de conocimiento sobre los licántropos y de tu lugar de origen. A Garfield le hacía gracia su propia historia. En teoría, tú te conviertes por primera vez durante la luna llena, pero no es tan fácil como eso. Para empezar, eso ocurre cuando tu cuerpo ha terminado de desarrollarse del todo, o está a punto de terminar. Es decir, después del estirón. En el caso de las mujeres, después del primer periodo. Pero todo depende, hay gente que le ocurre antes o después, eso no se controla. Garfield Logan había sido un niño adoptado. Es bastante interesante, porque sus padres no biológicos lo encontraron en el bosque, cuando él tenía seis años, merodeando por ahí, solo, llorando, con algo de amnesia. Garfield no recordaba mucho de su pasado, solo tenía algunos recuerdos de su madre o su padre biológicos, pero definitivamente no recordaba que hacía solo en el bosque llorando aquel día. Su mente le impedía recordar eso, como si bloqueara ese recuerdo. Ellos lo recogieron sin saber nada de nada, y lo criaron como a uno más. Él creció odiando a las Bestias, Rita, su madre adoptiva, le cantaba todas las noches la misma canción. Ella era una persona encantadora, pero siempre fue muy supersticiosa, cosa que se le contagió a Gar. Lo malo fue cuando el se transformó por primera vez. Él tendría diez años. Sí, el proceso se adelanto mucho, mucho antes de lo previsto, aunque no creo que fuera muy previsto, nadie tenía ni idea. Lo curioso de su transformación es que no atacó a nadie. Simplemente saltó por su ventana y huyó al bosque. Ni un animal muerto o herido. Pero eso no importó de nada, la gente, al enterarse, se puso furiosa. Cierto día, artado de las críticas, los escupitajos, los insultos y las miradas de odio, Garfield escapó, ya que se enteró de que Mento estaba planeando matarle, y aunque Rita lo quería con todo su corazón, ella siempre había odiado a las bestias, y eso no iba a cambiar. Dejó una carta de despedida y se marchó. Unas semanas después conoció a Slade. El resto es historia.

En ese momento, Gar miró a las cortinas. El viento empezó a soplar, haciendo que se moviesen ligeramente las cortinas violetas y azules, haciendo que la tela se ondease levemente a dirección del viento. Al instante, escuchó el grito. A Garfield le disminuyeron las pupilas de la impresión. Él reconocía ese timbre de voz a la perfección. Era Caperucita. Él no lo pensó, salió a escuchar mejor, a ayudarla, salió para ver de donde procedía el grito. Al instante de hacerlo, se arrepintió de esto. Salió de la cabaña, y se encontró cara a cara con la luna llena.

Luego empezó ese dolor que tanto conocía.

-¡Suéltame!-Intentó gritar Caperucita desesperada, pero el licántropo la había agarrado desde la capa, dejando trozos de esta a su paso.-¡Maldita Bestia, suéltame!

El comúnmente llamado hombre lobo subió a la colina más cercana a toda velocidad, saltaba las raíces de los árboles y las piedras con total agilidad. Su cuerpo se movía al son del bosque, de la luna. Si lo mirabas desde otra perspectiva a la de Rachel, era incluso envidiable la forma en la que el lobo dominaba su entorno.

Este, tras unos tres o cinco minutos de trayecto, llegó a una cueva en la que había una cama, una mesa y un sofá. Al rededor había basura y comida, todo estaba lleno de barro y tierra, en general bastante sucio, pero le sorprendió ver un espejo en perfectas condiciones, como si fuera lo único que limpiase en ese cuarto.

Soltó bruscamente a Rachel y se fue acercando lentamente a ella. Se relamió la boca en señal de deseo, de hambre. Se acercaba paso a paso, creyendo que así Rachel se sentiría asustada. Al contrario, ella empezó a reír de manera irónica y ruin, y habrá sido mi imaginación, pero sus ojos estaban rodeados por un aura roja. Sacó la pistola armada con balas de plata, apuntó al lobo, el cual empezó a retroceder. Ella se puso seria y miró al licántropo.

-Eres una bestia estúpida que ha caído en mi trampa de lleno.-Caperucita se bajó la capucha, su capa estaba echa trozos. Ante esto pegó un bufido, y volvió a mirar al lobo, con la misma expresión de antes.-¿Sabes escuchar?-El lobo asintió bastante nervioso, buscando una salida a ese lío. En ese momento el lobo vio que Caperucita iba con la capa arrastrándose, un paso en falso por parte de esta, y caería.-Bueno, eso hará más fácil todo...

El lobo atacó a Rachel, aprovechando el estado de su capa. Se avalanó encima de esta, haciendo que la pistola saliera disparada a dos metros de Caperucita. Ella notaba la respiración agitada del lobo, sentía las ganas que tenía el monstruo de matarla y de comérsela viva. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, ella notaba su ira. El lobo la apretaba más fuerte contra el suelo. Ella le propinó un rodillazo en un momento de desesperación, haciendo que el lobo se hiciera para atrás. Ella se estiró para agarrar la pistola. Estaba a un dedo de cogerla, ella estiraba su mano con todas sus fuerzas, pero el atacante fue más rápido y le propinó un puñetazo a Rachel. Ella sentía la sangre en su pómulo derecho. Su opresor se acercó a ella peligrosamente, las babas se colaban entre sus colmillos y caían en el rostro de Caperucita. No, este no podía ser el final, tan cerca de su venganza...

En ese momento, otro lobo entra al segundo, dejó inconsciente con un solo empujón al opresor de Rachel. Ella reacciona rápidamente y recoge la pistola del suelo. Antes de que ella pueda disparar, el recién llegado gruñe y la agarra de la capa. Ella empieza a disparar como una loca. El nuevo licántropo sale corriendo de la cueva, la cual se ha derrumbado por culpa de los disparos de Caperucita. Mientras el suelo se derrumbaba, una piedra cayó sobre la cabeza de nuestra protagonista, dejándola fuera de sentido. El lobo logró sacarla de la cueva, en la que queda sepultado el opresor de Caperucita, a la vez que esta perdió su pistola anti-licántropos.

Pasó una media hora hasta que el lobo dejó de correr atravesando el bosque. De paró en una zona del bosque donde había un pequeño río rodeado de árboles y plantas. Se detuvo y dejó a Rachel en el suelo suavemente. Hizo guardia durante varias horas, pero el cansancio pudo con el salvador. La rodeó con su pelaje, abrazándola, y se dejó llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

 **Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo. La verdad, siento haber echo esperar tanto a quienes sigan esta ''saga'' (no se como llamarlo exactamente...), pero mi verano es sin internet y sin ordenador, así que hasta ahora no he podido subir nada. Aparte, mi ordenador es un poco (BASTANTE) viejo, por lo que me ha costado un montón conseguir subir capítulos (quien se fije en las historias que subo y todo eso se habrá dado cuenta de que he subido una misma historia TRES veces. TRES MALDITAS VECES.) Siento que sea tan corto, pero si lo compensa, el capítulo cuatro es inmenso.**

 **Bueno, que me enrollo. Os traigo dos buenas noticias:**

 **1\. A partir de ahora contestaré Reviews, porque se lo merecen, ya que encima que leen mi historias me dan ánimos para seguirla, o al menos por ahora.**

 **2\. De esta historia tengo escrito por lo menos hasta el capítulo cinco y mitad del seis, por lo que no me retrasaré al subir, y puede que como compensación de no haber subido en todo el verano, suba un capítulo mañana o pasado a lo sumo.**

 **Ahora contestaré a vuestros reviews, de verdad que muchas gracias a todos:**

 **DJazzTT0709: Muchas gracias :)) ya lo se, pobrecita, pero si no pasan cosas malas la historia no tiene salsa (jeje).**

 **rocio85709697: graciass:))**

 **Nny: hola a tí también :D gracias por comentar:))**

 **Me gusta que ignoréis cosas porque, piénsalo, ¿cuántas cosas ignoran Rae y Gar SIEMPRE? bueno, más Raven que BB, pero todo es discutible.**

 **yo también creo que son el uno para el otro, son super complementarios, no se.**

 **Lo de los Reviews... bueno, realmente con leer uno me animo bastante, pero siempre da gusto pensar ''vaya, estoy escribiendo algo y la gente lo comenta, le gusta, lo lee...''. Creo que son algo importante.**

 **Nny (otra vez): ¡Me volviste a comentar! muchísimas gracias Nny :D ( Me quedo con tu nombre de usuario ya jajajaja)**

 **Bueno, bueno, pronto no he actualizado, pero tenía mis motivos. (Lo seinto de verdad T_T)**

 **vivitoon: Este comentario tuyo me ha encantado. ¿La verdad? cuando alguien me dice que le encanta como escribo es el equivalente a decirle a una tía normal de la calle ''eres preciosa''. Muchas gracias (soy algo especial, jeje.) Rita se supone que es la madre de BB, en teoría es Elasti-Woman. (Me he leído fics en los que la llamaban así, por eso me he quedado con el nombre).**

 **Bueno, ya sabéis. La verdad, yo nunca me leo estas partes de los fics, pero aún así la escribo, para quien le interese saber sobre la historia y eso.**

 **¡Adiós, hasta el próximo capítulo! (POSIBLEMENTE MAÑANA O PASADO)**

 **_HARLEQUIN GIRL OFF_**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO CUATRO: Venganza.

-¿Dónde...?-Rachel abrió a penas los ojos. La conocida Caperucita azul se encontraba en medio del bosque, parecía que se había quedado dormida en el césped. Hizo un esfuerzo y recordó la noche anterior, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Casi la mata una bestia. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo ha llegado ahí? Aún seguía medio dormida, pero poco a poco iba recobrando el sentido. Tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza horroroso, pero eso no le impidió que se fijara en que en efecto, ella no tenía frío, lo cual era muy raro ya que su capa había quedado medio destrozada y era pleno noviembre. También era muy raro que ella tuviera una sensación extraña de comodidad. Que alguien estaba a su lado abrazándola. Fue en ese momento cuando Caperucita gritó, a la vez que se recostaba en el suelo.

-¡Rachel, ¿ha pasado algo?!-Garfield abrió los ojos y se recostó también. Caperucita lo miraba con horror. ¿Cómo había acabado con Garfield Logan en medio de un bosque, durmiendo abrazados?-No veo que haya nada peligroso...-En ese momento, Garfield se llevó el mayor manotazo en la cara de su vida. La mejilla estaba totalmente roja, y la cara de Garfield era de puro dolor y desconcierto.-¡¿Por qué has echo eso?!

-¡Eres un pervertido!-Caperucita se puso de pie, tapándose el rostro con su cara.-¡¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?!-Ella abrió mucho los ojos.-¿Has echo algo en contra de mi voluntad?-En ese momento Garfield se puso muy rojo, y si Rachel no se hubiera puesto la capucha, se hubiera dado cuenta de su mutuo enrojecimiento. Garfield frunció el ceño y se puso de pie a la par que Caperucita. Se miraron de frente, en una intensa lucha de miradas.

-Yo nunca haría algo como eso, y lo sabes.-Caperucita apretó los labios. Ella ya no sabía nada.-¿No recuerdas nada sobre anoche?-Ella se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Estaba empezando a conectar piezas del puzzle.-Escuché tu grito y fui en tu ayuda. Me guié por los trozos rotos de capa que fuiste dejando. Te salvé de un hombre lobo, no estaría de más que me dieras las gracias por lo menos.

-¿De una bestia dices?-Ella se sentó de nuevo.-¿De aquella que me raptó de la cueva y me dejó inconsciente?-Él no miro a Caperucita, miro a su alrededor. Pero no es algo que importe, ya que Caperucita tenía su mirada posada en sus manos. Las manos de una chica que había estado a punto de acabar con una bestia. Las manos de una chica que había sido rescatada por un hombre lobo.-¿Por qué no me respondes?-Caperucita se bajó la capucha. Miró a Garfield con trsiteza y con una expresión sombría.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo y tú me responderás sinceramente?-Garfield la miró a los ojos directamente, y asintió. -¿Tú eras ese lobo?-Rachel se acercó peligrosamente a él, lo que le produjo mariposas en el estómago, no ignoremos eso, esta vez no. Rachel estaba aceptándolo, ese chico le había salvado, ese chico hacia que su estómago se revolviera de arriba a abajo. El mismo chico que había estado meses viéndola en el bosque, que la había consolado y escuchado. Una bestia le había salvado. Ella decidió tragarse todos estos pensamientos. Se acercó a su oído y le susurro, muy seria.-Eres un inmaduro y un loco.

Garfield no fue menos. Sonrió y se acercó a su oreja.-Tú eres una niña rica malcriada y desagradecida.-Rachel le miró con seriedad.-Deberías estarle agradecida a tu capa de deprimida que llevas, prácticamente te ha salvado la vida.-Pasaron dos minutos y seguían así, mirándose con total seriedad. En ese momento, Garfield se acercó un poco más.

-Tú eres un sin vergüenza y un tonto que está maldito para toda su vida.-Sus frentes se juntaron. Él solo podía sonreír, y ella se ponía cada vez más roja.-A parte de ser la persona más molesta que he conocido.

-Tú eres una rarita escalofriante.-A Caperucita le dolieron ligeramente estas palabras. Si en el pueblo habían humores sobre que ella es una bruja, era por su actitud, pero a ella, a lo largo de los años, le había dejado de importar la gente. Él la abrazó de la cintura, juntando un poco más sus cuerpos.-Pero no sé por qué, fui a salvarte. Y tampoco sé por qué, pero... Creo que te quiero. Y tampoco sé por qué, pero tengo que hacerte sonreír, y no puedo permitir que te maten.

-Y yo no sé por qué, pero no tengo intención de decirle a nadie que eres un lobo, a pesar de que estos últimos meses lo único en lo que he pensado es en cazar un hombre lobo y demostrar que no estoy loca.-Caperucita no sabía exactamente porque le había dicho eso. Simplemente se sentía feliz con él, a salvo, a pesar de que era un licántropo. Él sonrió pícaramente. Ella odiaba eso, pero también lo adoraba. Era un chulo, un inmaduro, un imprudente, un acosador, pero era la persona con más corazón que ella había conocido. Rachel subió la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas mirándola, esa mirada alegre y despreocupada que acompañaba ese pelo rubio desaliñado.

En ese momento él se lanzó. Por fin. Después de una espera de meses.

Al principio fue tímido y suave, pero cada vez cogía más pasión, como si ese beso hubiera sido esperado con ansias. Como el niño pequeño que espera su helado durante toda la tarde en pleno verano, como cuando llevas todo el día cansado y te echas a dormir. Más que querer besarse, era una necesidad. Caperucita se encontraba dividida. Ella había nacido odiando a las bestias, detestándolas, incluso una bestia le había arrebatado a su abuela, pero allí estaba. Besándose con un licántropo en medio del bosque, totalmente desprotegida. Él hacía unos gruñidos de satisfacción cuando ella se acariciaba el cuello y tras las orejas, y ella soltaba pequeños gemidos cuando él apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, o cuando él paseaba su mano por su espalda.

Pasaron así un rato, hasta que Garfield lo paró. Estaban respirando entrecortadamente, y si tuviera que apostar algo, apostaría que a pesar de que estaban en pleno noviembre en medio del bosque, tenían de todo menos frío. Garfield le miró con seriedad.

-Tenemos que parar.-Rachel le miró seria, no comprendía.-Yo... El instinto animal y todo eso. Si sigo no voy a poder parar.-Rachel abrió la boca en forma de perfecta "O" de comprensión y asintió. Se abrazaron y Rachel cerró los ojos.-Me muero de sueño.

-Yo también.-Rachel se acurrucó.-Garfield, gracias.-Garfield sonrió ligeramente. Creía que Caperucita iba a dejar de hablar, pero ella continuó hablando.-Creo que... No, no creo. Maldito Logan.-El rubio la miró divertida, ella parecía estar buscando palabras para decir algo, cosa que le parecía muy gracioso a Garfield.-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...-Ella empezó a masajearse las sienes con dos dedos y cerró los ojos. Esto ya había pasado antes en algunas peleas, ella le había explicado sobre sus problemas de autocontrol, y de como en los momentos que sus sentimientos se desbordaban ella debía "meditar", repitiendo ese mantra. Esto puso un poco nervioso al rubio. ¿Qué querría decirle la oscura encapuchada que le había puesto tan nerviosa?-Garfield. No me gustas. Ya esta. No hables.-Le tapó la boca con la mano. Garfield abrió mucho los ojos, con el corazón algo roto, aunque muy confundido.-No me contestes. Solo escucha. No me gustas, antes si lo hacías, pero ahora no.-Garfield miro al suelo, asintiendo con tristeza. Ella le sujeto la cara con amabas manos, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.-Yo... Nunca he dicho esto, así que solo lo repetiré una vez.-Caperucita cogió aire y lo soltó.-Te quiero.

Garfield la besó, pero ahora mucho más seguro que la primera vez. La besó y la abrazó con fuerzas. Se separaron y Caperucita se volvió a acurrucar. Él le quitó la capucha y empezó a acariciar el corto pelo de Caperucita, el cual apenas llegaba al cuello, de color del carbón con reflejos violáceos. Garfield sonrió, pero esta vez fue diferente. Era una sonrisa muy leve, pero tal vez la sonrisa más verdadera de toda su vida. Caperucita se quedó dormida en el regazo del rubio, el cual susurró algo antes de caer dormido junto a ella.

-Ahora mismo soy el chico más feliz de la tierra.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.-Caperucita se volvió a poner su capa medio rota, ya que habían dormido un rato tapándose con ella, por eso de haber tenido que quedarse despiertos toda la noche.-Alguien mató a mi abuela. Y no era exactamente alguien, si no uno de los tuyos. No pienso dejar pasar eso.

Garfield se levantó agotado. Eran las tres y media de la tarde, era lunes, cuando llegase a casa los de la manada a lo mejor incluso le expulsan por su comportamiento imprudente de ayer. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, hoy era el mejor día de su vida. No solo había conseguido a la chica, si no que también había conseguido controlar a la bestia y ser consciente de lo que hizo. Estaba rebosante de felicidad. Era un poco crudo sonreír ante una situación como esta, Rachel le estaba diciendo que iba a matar a uno de los suyos, pero él terminó de vestirse y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Huyamos. De los lobos, de las muertes, del maldito pueblo. Huyamos, juntos. Conozco un sitio que mi colega Victor, el actual sheriff, me enseñó una vez. Está a tres días de aquí, es una cabaña abandonada en un lago en medio de ninguna parte, está deshabitada. Podríamos, con esfuerzo, arreglar la cabaña y vivir ahí. Empezar de cero. Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, desde que te conocí no he quitado esta estúpida sonrisa de mi cara. Soy todo tuyo, solo te pido que me dejes disfrutar contigo, huyendo de todo, alejándonos de los problemas. Te quiero. Tengo miedo de que mueras, de que sigas poniéndote en semejante peligro.

Rachel no podía acabar de creer lo que había escuchado. Abrazó aún más fuerte a Garfield. Ella movió sus labios, pero solo salía un llanto ahogado. Había estado tanto tiempo aguantando ese llanto. Lloraba por su abuela, lloraba porque ella era estúpida al ponerse a sí misma de cebo, pero sobre todo lloraba porque se había enamorado de una bestia, y lo que le acababa de proponer le parecía un plan perfecto. Él la abrazó más fuerte. Ella se calmó y pudo hablar.

-Garfield... No puedo irme contigo hasta saber quién mató a Azar.-Garfield se separó de ella para quedarse pegados, frente junto a frente.-Te... Eres un idiota. Necesito saber quién lo hizo, una vez que lo sepa nos iremos. Nos iremos lejos, a donde tú quieras. Me da igual que seas...

-¿Un monstruo?-Ella agarró a Garfield de los mofletes, sosteniéndole la cara.

-No digas eso.-Él apartó su mirada, encontrando de repente muy interesante el suelo.-Un monstruo mata, un monstruo no tiene sentimientos y no hace nada por nadie. Tú me has salvado.-En ese momento Caperucita sonríe un poco, pícaramente.-Bueno... Aunque lo tenía todo bastante controlado.

-¡Eh!-Garfield la abraza y la coge en brazos.-¿Acaso insinúas que tu caballero de brillante armadura es inútil?-Rachel se queda pensativa y divertida, sujetándose la barbilla con una mano. Después de un rato asiente totalmente seria. Garfield pone una cara de indignado y de deprimido.-Vaya, eso ha dolido.-Baja a Rachel al suelo, y se cogen de la mano, caminando juntos.

-Garfield, necesito que me digas quien ha podido ser. -Garfield le miró dudoso.- Necesito vengar a mi abuela. Después nos iremos, y nunca más nos preocuparemos por nada.-Garfield miró al suelo. Él se sentía dividido, por una parte quería ayudar a Caperucita, pero por otra no quería incriminar a la gente de su manada.-Creo que va a por mí.-Garfield le miró perplejo y con una mirada totalmente oscura y preocupada.-No te lo dije porque no quería meterte en este asunto, pero encontré algo en casa de mi abuela. El día en que el sheriff y Dick me contaron todo, encontré una nota en uno de los huecos que tiene el tocón de madera en el que siempre nos sentábamos a hablar. En ella, alguien amenazaba a mi abuela, diciéndole que si no le daba lo que quería, le mataría a ella y a toda su familia.-Garfield se quedó pensativo.

-Eso explicaría el ataque de anoche.-Rachel le miró confusa.-El hombre lobo que te atacó se llama Adonis. Hace tiempo que sospechaba que era un mercenario, pero le pregunté a la gente de mi manada sobre su paradero, y nadie me quiso decir nada.-Rachel asintió.-La verdad, en el fondo lo sabía porque Slade me dijo que le enviara un mensaje a Adonis. Era una carta, y aunque me prohibió que la leyera, yo no le hice caso.-Caperucita rodó los ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario irónico o sarcástico, como suele hacer.-En ella decía algo sobre un pago por un trabajo.

-Entonces, si me atacó Adonis ayer, es porque Slade lo contrató, ¿cierto?-Garfield asintió. Caperucita lo miró no muy convencida de ello.-Pero la verdad es que me puse de carnaza para atraer a cualquier Bestia. Mi plan era secuestrar a uno y sacarle información.-Garfield se estremeció. Puede que estuviera enamorado de Rachel y todo eso, pero eso no quitaba el miedo que puede llegar a dar a veces. Es decir, pretendía torturar a uno de los suyos. ¿A quién no le pondría eso la carne de gallina? Aún así él solo podía seguir sonriente. -Necesitaría pruebas de que Slade le pagó o algo, pero hemos destruido su cueva...

-Creo que tengo una idea.-Rachel miró a Garfield confundida. Él no es que fuese muy bueno con las ideas, pero le tocaba fiarse de él, ya que no tenía nada mejor. En fin, él era el chico con el que se iba a escapar a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. En fin, él era el chico que la había besado como nadie. En fin, él era el chico con el que llevaba soñando meses a escondidas, a pesar de que todas sus amigas lo sabían en el fondo, y en ocasiones incluso bromeaban con ello.

El sonido de las botas de Slade resonaba en el suelo. Wally no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido su amigo. Todos sabían que Garfield podía controlar a la bestia aunque al despertar tuviera amnesia, pero los de la manada habían acordado no decirlo, y se supone que Garfield piensa que no puede controlarla, y hacer ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que no vas a poder controlarte, era una grandísima idiotez. Tara miraba al suelo, en parte se sentía culpable. Si no se hubiera ido de la cabaña... Quizá... Por otra parte se alegraba de lo sucedido. No podía aguantar otro día más junto a Garfield, se le partía el corazón. Los demás integrantes del grupo pensaban más o menos como Wally, pero les importaba menos si expulsaban a Gar o no de la manada. Slade entró en el salón de la cabaña, donde todos esperaban en silencio.

-Son las cuatro y media.-Slade pasaba frente a ellos, como si de la mili se tratase, al estilo militar.-Las cuatro y media. Ayer Garfield Mark Logan, más conocido entre los nuestros como Chico Bestia, desapareció. Según nuestros testigos, salió huyendo en forma de lobo hacia algo.-Slade se paró frente a Tara.-Su compañera de turno eras tú, Terra.

-Por favor Slade, no me llames por mi nombre animal.-Slade le miró desafiante, y Tara tragó saliva. Ella sabía que la había pifiado, que esto le costaría un castigo menor, así que decidió no mentir.-Gar empezó a preguntarme cosas y luego me puse hostil con él por circunstancias personales.-Salde asintió.-Al no aguantar más la conversación, le dije que me iba a mi cuarto a leer, cuando en realidad me escapé de la cabaña, dejándole solo.

-¿Escapaste de la cabaña en plena luna llena?-Slade la miró incrédulo.-Tara, exijo que te expliques.-La rubia asintió con calma, una calma que en realidad no tenía.

-Yo... Sé que puedo controlarme. Se me filtró esa información.-Slade le mira con total seriedad.-Yo...

-¡HEEY, ¿Qué pasa gente?!-Garfield entró por la puerta como si nada, sonriendo como un crío pequeño rebosante de felicidad. Garfield mira a su alrededor para comprobar que todo el mundo le mira como si fuera un fantasma. Él se sujetó el cuello con su mano, masajeándoselo.-¿Creo que llego un poco tarde?

-¡Tío!-Wally se lanza sobre él y le abraza con todas sus fuerzas.-¡Serás idiota! ¡Hemos estado buscándote todo el maldito día! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?-En ese momento la expresión de Garfield se volvió sombría. Trago saliva y abrió la boca.

-Yo... Ayer escuché un grito.-Todo el mundo le miraba. A él le sudaban las manos, pero sabía que tenía que ser convincente.-Yo me convertí en lobo por culpa de la luna llena. Al salir no había pensado en eso, pero sucedió. El lado positivo es que recuerdo todo lo que pasó.-Slade le mira entre satisfecho e intrigado, los demás solo le miran con asombro.-Llegué al lugar del que venía el grito, y vi a una chica del pueblo, la hija del alcalde, agarrada de un lobo que se la llevaba a la fuerza. Al principio no pude saber quien era, así que lo seguí.-Todo el mundo empezó a susurrar. Seguir a un lobo cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su presa era un acto de mal gusto. Al segundo, alguien interrumpe a Gar.

-¿Esa chica tan siniestra a la que llaman Caperucita azul?-Todo el mundo mira en dirección de Jason.-Yo he hablado un par de veces con ella, y te aseguro que no es exactamente una chica para que la rescaten.

-Jason, veo que tú y algunos no sabéis que llevo varios meses viéndome con ella en el bosque y que somos amigos.-Todo el mundo se queda petrificado ante esto, sobre todo Tara. Una cosa era hablar con una chica de vez en cuando, ¿pero quedar con ella? El era un hombre lobo, llevarse bien con los humanos era impensable.- El mes pasado ella se enfado conmigo por espiarla. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la espié porque mi instinto me decía que algo olía mal en ella. Descubrí que ella era una caza licántropos, y después nos peleamos y no volvimos a hablar.-Todos miraron atónitos. ¿Era verdad eso, los estaban intentando cazar? Era una locura. ¿No pensaba todo el mundo que los hombres lobo solo existían en las leyendas?-El caso es que los seguí, ya que todo apuntaba a que iba a terminar mal. Llegué a una cueva en medio de la ladera más alta al oeste del bosque.-Todos se miran entre sí y susurran.-La cueva que todos sabemos que pertenece a Adonis.-Ahora todos callan y le escuchan con atención.-Allí vi como Adonis se acercaba peligrosamente, en su forma humana, para posiblemente violar y devorar a Caperucita.-Todos abren la boca.-Pero, cuando estaba acercándome, ella sacó una pistola. Ya se que las pistolas normales no pueden matarnos, pero es que esta pistola en concreto estaba cargada con balas de plata.-Después de un pequeño silencio, Garfield continuó.-Me escondí de nuevo y lo vi todo. Adonis se puso tenso, y ella empezó a disparar. Adonis esquivó todas las balas, y estas fueron a parar a la estructura de la cueva, haciendo que esta se derrumbe. Adonis estaba herido, pero lo último que vi fue a él lanzándose hacia Rachel... Matándola.-Todos soltaron un grito ahogado.-Escapé de la cueva, ya que esta se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Ellos dos... Quedaron sepultados bajo las piedras. Yo, al intentar escapar, quedé inconsciente por culpa de una roca que me cayó en la cabeza. Me he despertado hace unos diez minutos, y lo siguiente ya lo sabéis.

La tensión se podía notar en el aire, en las miradas de sus compañeros, en su propia respiración y, sobre todo, ante la mirada de Slade. El plan seguía su curso, solo esperaba que los demás le creyeran. De pronto, Slade se acercó a él. Puso su mano en el hombro de Garfield a la vez que este tragaba saliva. Hubo un largo silencio incómodo. Todos tragaban saliva, Garfield contenía la respiración.

De pronto, Slade se puso a reír como un loco. Todos le siguieron a continuación, hasta que la cabaña se había llenado de risas, risas que soltaban tensión y estrés. Slade golpeó amigablemente a Gar en la espalda varias veces, y Gar, muerto del miedo, empezó a reír de nuevo. Pasaron minutos hasta que se tranquilizaron, y Slade decidió hablar.

-Me alegro mucho Garfield, estoy orgulloso.-Garfield le miró sonriente, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de los nervios, a punto de vomitar.-Quiero que vengas a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar.-Ahora se dirigió a todo el mundo.-Los demás, deberíamos cazar algo y traer bayas para Garfield, hoy vamos a hacer una fiesta por la noche, celebrando el triunfo de nuestro compañero. ¡Por fin puede controlar al lobo!-Todos gritaron de júbilo mientras Slade y Garfield iban al despacho del macho alfa de la manada. Garfield se sentó frente al escritorio enorme que adornaba el centro de la habitación, totalmente pulcro y ordenado.

-¿Qué pasa Slade?-Nadie sabe cual es su nombre real. Slade decía que quería ser más lobo que hombre, así que había adoptado su nombre animal.

-Verás, ¿recuerdas que te mandé una carta para Adonis?-Garfield asintió.-Resulta que Adonis era mi... Cazahumanos personal, podría decirse. Tu has mostrado mucho tu lealtad a través de los años, y estaba decidido a subirte de rango cuando pudieras tener consciencia de lo que hacías y pudieras recordarlo todo.-Garfield abrió la boca ante esta revelación. Esto le quitaba mujo tramo del plan, esto era una ventaja inesperada. Él sonrió, definitivamente, hoy era el mejor día de su vida, por ahora.-El caso es que no mandé matar a Azar, la bruja que vivía en medio del bosque, aunque estaba estorbando haciendo un hechizo de protección al rededor del pueblo. Para hacerlo tuvo que robarme una cosa muy importante para mí, y yo le advertí de que me la devolviera, o sufriría. Después una fuente de confianza me comunicó lo que tú has echo público hoy, la nieta de la bruja era una caza lobos. Por eso mandé a Jason a vigilarla, pero él juró no encontrar nada sospechoso.-Garfield asintió muy serio. No sabía si Slade mentía, pero parecía decir que él no había echo nada.-Luego, unas semanas más tarde, Wally interceptó a Adonis a punto de atacar al pueblo. A mi no me interesa destruir el pueblo, a mi me interesa gobernarlo, echar a Trigon de su puesto, así que ordené que protegiera al pueblo. Wally le paró los pies, y fue a interrogarlo. Adonis dijo que iba a por Rachel, la hija del alcalde, que alguien la quería muerta.

-Slade, no se si puedo creer todo esto.-Slade le miró sorprendido. Normalmente Garfield es ingenuo y no presta mucha atención, que diga esa frase era un poco... Surrealista.- Necesito una prueba.-Slade sonrió de lado, con toda la malicia que puede tener una persona. Garfield tragó saliva, aunque luego se tranquilizó un poco. Slade no le podía ver nervioso, si no sospecharía algo.

-Ten.-Slade cogió de su escritorio una carta.-Ábrela.-Garfield abrió la carta y puso un rostro serio y roto. Era la carta que alguien había enviado a Adonis para contratar el asesinato de Rachel. Esa persona le dejó unas instrucciones claras: ella saldría a la busca de lobos, y él tendría que atacar cuando eso pasara. No ponía ninguna condición, solo la quería muerta, le daba igual lo que hiciera con su cuerpo. Garfield sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se reprimió.-Como iba diciendo, te confío toda esta información porque te voy a subir de rango, y te voy a enviar una misión. Vas a ser el segundo a bordo.-Garfield miró atónito a Slade. ¿El segundo de la manada? Eso era imposible. El mejor cazador era Jason, el más veloz era Wally y los demás eran mejores que él en casi todo. Garfield empezaba a tener dudas de que eso fuera una trampa.-Eres el mejor rastreador. Tu animal interior es el más fuerte, y aunque perdías el conocimiento, tú siempre has sido el de la transformación más rápida y el que mejor controla a su lobo interior. Tú eres el más animal, Chico Bestia.-Garfield asintió. No sabía si eso era una trampa, si era la realidad, o si Slade se estaba burlando de él, pero Garfield no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer.-La misión consiste en encontrar a la persona que ha desobedecido mis reglas y ha mandado matar a un humano sin mi consentimiento, ya que por su culpa nos las tendremos que ver con la ira de Trigon.-Garfield asintió lentamente y con pesar. No sabía que pensar.

-Yo... Debo irme. Necesito pensar si aceptarla o no, es decir, Rachel era mi amiga, y aunque nos habíamos enfadado, eso no cambiaba nada.-Salde afirmó con la cabeza y se giró, hasta ponerse a espaldas de Garfield. Él aprovecho la distracción de su jefe para robar la carta y poner un sobre falso. Salió de la oficina rápidamente y huyó por la ventana del pasillo hacia el claro donde había acordado quedar con Rachel.

-Entonces, ¿qué piensas?-Rachel miró a Garfield de reojo. A lo largo de media hora, los dos habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones: el intento de asesino debía de haber sido un lobo porque conocía el negocio de Adonis, este debía de odiar a Rachel y a Azar por algún motivo y debía de ser importante en la manada, ya que sin el dinero que proporciona estar en un alto cargo, habría sido imposible contratara a Adonis, a menos que haya echo un trueque.-Garfield, puedo volver a intentarlo.-Garfield le miró sorprendido y estupefacto.-Puedo volver a ponerme de cebo, solo que esta vez tú me guardarás las espaldas desde otro sitio.-Garfield se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Y darle la posibilidad de que te mate por un zarpazo sorpresa?-Garfield negó con la cabeza.-No. Me niego, debe haber otra manera.-Rachel se puso la capucha y se acomodó en el tronco de un árbol. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, muy pegados, se podría decir que prácticamente abrazados.-Podría hacer la investigación con ayuda de Slade. Sé que sería ponerme en riesgo, pero yo puedo defenderme mejor.-Rachel arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tú crees? Si no me hubieras interrumpido a tiempo, os hubiera matado a Adonis y a ti de un balazo en la frente. No me provoques Logan.-Garfield soltó una carcajada. A veces sentía que Caperucita era incluso más fuerte que él, que podía hacer lo que quisiese, cuando quisiese. Era perfecta, al menos para él sí.

-Decidido, voy a trabajar con Slade. Es lo mejor si quiero protegerte, y me da igual lo que digas.-Rachel resopló. Conocía a Garfield, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no se le iba a quitar fácilmente. Se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del licántropo.

-Prométeme que no te matarán.-Garfield la miró con sorpresa y sonrió, ella estaba totalmente seria y con la expresión monótona.-Llevo aguantándote muchos meses ya como para que te maten por mí.

-Tranquila, te prometo que no me matarán.


End file.
